A Circle Of Three
by Drama Queens rule
Summary: Okay this story is on hold due to major writer's block. Anyway its about what happens if Sandry chose to go to her uncle's instead of Winding Circle.
1. Woven without Thread

Disclaimer- Unfortunately I don't own anything  
  
Summary: This is about the circle of magic people and what would have happened if Sandry hadn't gone to winding circle.  
  
Part One – Woven without thread  
  
Lady Sandrilene fa Toren sighed as she watched two birds race each other around the trees. It was a beautiful sunny day, with a cloudless sky and the grass was bright and green beneath her feet. Usually days like this made Sandry smile and, if she was in town, she would run around with any town children she met. But that was before. Before her parents died and she was stuck in a room with their bodies for days. Before she was saved by a mage called Niko who brought her back to Summersea. Before she had been blinded for days, and got a fear of the dark. Before she came to live with her uncle.  
  
Sandry sighed again. Her uncle had warned her; he told her his house wasn't a suitable place for children, but she had refused to listen. She was just so glad to be with the only family she still liked that she didn't want to leave him.  
  
Not that living in his house was all bad. The servants were very kind to her and Sandry loved exploring his many gardens. But she missed having other children to play with. True, her uncle had many guests who had children, but they were all snobby ladies, who spent the whole time talking about marriage and fashion, trying to make themselves seem more intelligent than her.  
  
Sandry was polite, of course and would treat these people with respect, but deep down she was cursing them. For being the way they are and for not being the type of people she wants as friends.  
  
She had also gone to the marketplace many times with the hope of making some new friends, but most common people would not let their children near her, in case she told the duke about their poor manners. They were also firm in the belief that nobles didn't mix with commoners. A belief that Sandry didn't, and would never, share.  
  
So that was Sandry's life, day in and day out. Long and boring with people everywhere expecting her to be a perfect example of a noble and a lady. Nobody really wanted her to be who she was.  
  
It had been a few months since Sandry had been living at her uncle's house and she was beginning to tire of the life she had forced herself to live. As she became more restless she started to spend a lot of time around the seamstress, with hope she would be allowed to learn how to weave. The seamstress only found her to be an unwanted pain and addressed her uncle about it, without Sandry's knowledge.  
  
It was early in the morning and Sandry was busy writing about...well she was writing about her dreams, what she wished she could be doing.  
  
"Sandry?" A voice at the door distracted her momentarily.  
  
Sandry turned to see her great-uncle, Duke Vendris IV, ruler of Emelan.  
  
"Yes uncle?" Sandry asked giving him her full attention.  
  
"May we talk, just for a moment?" Duke Vendris asked his great niece.  
  
"Of course uncle." Sandry said with a smile.  
  
"Well, it has come to my attention that you are restless and unhappy." The Duke informed her. "Not that I blame you, as a young girl like you should be out playing in the sun, with your friends."  
  
Sandry nodded, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Anyhow the point of this conversation is to say I want you to reconsider going to winding circle."  
  
Sandry's jaw dropped. "Uncle, of course I won't. I like living here, really I do."  
  
Vendris sighed because he knew Sandry wouldn't agree. She was just so desperate to have some family.  
  
"Well, dear, if you really don't want to go, you know I won't make you." The Duke said with a kind smile. "Why don't you go to the market with me today, hmm? I'll be leaving soon."  
  
Sandry grinned. "I'll come." And she ran off to get ready.  
  
"Where is my book?" Trisana Chandler yelled out grumpily to her housemates. "If you've taken it Briar Moss I swear I'll–"  
  
"You'll what?" Briar said, coming to stand by her bedroom door.  
  
Tris just glared at him, annoyed. She hated living with a thief. Of course it was never proven that he took her stuff, but she didn't have any explanation to how things disappeared, otherwise.  
  
"Yeah, you'll talk tough, but that's where it ends." Briar teased.  
  
Tris just glared at him, before shoving him aside and walking out to the kitchen.  
  
"What was all the yelling about?" Lark, one of the housemistresses asked.  
  
Tris looked at her with a look, that was gentler than the one she gave Briar, but not by much. Lark was the only person in the house she actually liked, despite having lived there for a few months now.  
  
"Briar stole my book." Tris told her.  
  
Lark sighed. "Trisana, how often will we have to go through this? Briar hasn't stolen anything since living with us. You cannot continuously blame him every time you misplace an item of yours." Lark said to her gently. "Now, go get ready to go into town."  
  
Tris glared at her, but obeyed anyway. "'You cannot continuously blame him every time you misplace an item of yours.'" Tris mimicked angrily. "If he stole something of hers she wouldn't be saying that."  
  
"Saying what?" A voice interrupted Tris' rant.  
  
"No of your business." Tris said glaring at Daja, her other housemate.  
  
Daja shrugged and mumbled something about Kaq's.  
  
Tris glared at her back. She couldn't understand half the thing's her housemate said because she spoke in Trader.  
  
Tris sighed and lent against her bedroom wall. Oh, how she hated it her.  
  
Daja mumbled about Tris, annoyed at the grumpy girl's attitude. However, she brightened when she saw Lark. Lark told her to go tell Tris they were leaving.  
  
"Can't thief boy do it?" She asked not wanting to talk to Tris.  
  
"Hey I heard that." Briar complained coming into the room. "And I'd rather be a thief than a trader."  
  
Daja glared at him, and Lark sighed and said she'd do it herself.  
  
After a lot of bickering and grumbling they were finally ready to leave, and began the tiresome journey into town.  
  
"Why don't you go off on your own for a while, darling?" The duke asked Sandry when they got there. He gave Sandry some coins and she went off. She loved the marketplace and began looking at the stalls. It was fun for a while, but then she got bored and lonely. She was going to go back to the duke when she heard cries.

Okay people, and that's the first chapter. sorry it's so short, and please review to tell me wat u think. Thanx.


	2. How to weave Fire and Thorns

**Part Two- Lightning, fire and Thorns don't mix.**

"Daja, stop it." Tris complained as she walked through the market with the black girl.

"I'm not doing anything." Daja argued.

"I want to be alone. Leave me alone." Tris said, and the black girl glared at her, before going off to find Briar.

Tris sighed happily. She knew she was being really mean, but this was the first opportunity she'd had to be alone in so long that she wasn't going to waste it with the other girl. This was also the first time she'd had to look at books, and she even had money. As she wondered to the bookstore she wondered where she'd be if she hadn't come here.

'Probably some other home.' She thought. 'They're all the same anyway.'

She looked at the range of books, she wished she had enough money to get them all, as she loved reading and found it difficult to decide. When she had finally chosen a couple and was bargaining over prices, she heard some cries coming from nearby.

Briar was talking to some local street rats, glad to be talking to some people like him, instead of a group of stuffy girls. Talking to some real people, who understood life beyond clothes and baths and schoolings.

'It's good,' Briar thought as the street rats were telling him about their gang and some of their best robberies.

"So, ya thieved that place?" Briar said, interestedly referring to the local jewelers shop.

"Yep." The thief said proudly. "An' we even did that place o'er there, th'–"

The street rat was interrupted by cries coming from a nearby alley. They all looked at the alley.

"Where was I?" The street rat asked. "Oh, yeah we thieved that place o'er there, th'–"

"Aint ya gunna go see what's happenin' over there?" Briar asked, shocked at their behavior.

The street rats looked at him in surprise.

"No." The first one said.

"It aint our business." The other added.

Briar looked at them, and remembered when he'd been exactly the same. If it wasn't him, or his gang in trouble he didn't care. They just looked out for themselves and no one else. He didn't think he'd changed that much at winding circle, but obviously he had. Besides if it was a fight he wanted to be part of it. He hadn't had some action for a while.

He looked at the street rats. "Seya, I'm gunna check it out."

And he walked off, leaving them behind him.

Sandry followed the sounds of the cries to an alleyway, and bravely, or more stupidly, walked into the alleyway.

In front of her was a fight going on between five town boys and a black girl with a stick. The black girl, obviously outnumbered, was being smashed, and Sandry couldn't stand to see any person go through this.

"Stop it, leave her alone." Sandry cried attacking the nearest boy.

All the boys turned to look at this stupid girl, giving the black girl a chance to attack. Even though the odds had been made more even, the girls were still outnumbered. But that didn't make the girls give up. In fact they seemed to fight harder because of it. But they did show any sign of winning.

Briar surveyed the sight in front of him; it seemed to be two girls, one who looked a lot like Daja, fighting against five strong, healthy town boys.

'Those girls are insane.' He thought, but decided to help them anyway. He went to grab the nearest boy when he felt someone hit him over the head. He turned to see the white girl glaring at him. He glared back.

"I'm trying to help you, dammit." He said, to her angrily.

She gasped, but didn't reply. Instead she turned to fight another boy.

'That girls got guts.' He admired and began to fight.

Tris looked at the alleyway, feeling frightened. She knew that chances are someone would be getting hurt, and she hated seeing, or hearing, others getting hurt. However, she hated getting hurt even more.

'It's none of my business anyway.' She told herself. 'You should just look out for yourself.'

If she had known that Briar used to follow that very same thing, she would have been horrified. She didn't like to think she had anything in common with her two housemates. But, in fact, she had more in common with them than she realized.

Sandry felt like this fight would go on forever. She knew that the two girls couldn't win, but there was no way they would give up. She almost wanted to give up, as her ribs were sore where someone had dug their elbow into her, her head ached and she could feel all the bruises. She was so busy trying to prevent more injuries that she didn't notice someone come up until a voice yelled.

"Stop!" Everyone turned to look at the person speaking. She wasn't very tall, with chocolate coloured skin and a usually kind face, Sandry guessed, but at that very moment it was tightened with anger.

"What's going on here?" She demanded. Sandry was surprised to see the boys shrink away from her. She didn't see what made woman so scary. But then she hadn't lived in the actual town and she didn't know much about Winding Circle, and didn't recognize the Winding Circle symbol on her clothes.

"Who started the fight?" The woman asked, after everyone seemed to refuse answer o her other question.

"They did." One boy replied shakily.

"We did not." Sandry said angrily before she could stop herself.

"Oh." The lady looked at Sandry. "What happened?"

"Well," Sandry began. "I heard some cries and came to investigate. When I arrived I came to find these five ganging up on her. So, of course I helped, finding it unfair for them to do so."

"Daja," The lady addressed the other girl and Sandry was surprised to know she knew the girl's name. "Is this true?"

The girl nodded. "Yes, they were ganging up on me because I'm a Trader."

Sandry looked at her in surprise, then saw she was carrying a staff, that Sandry vaguely recalled as a Trader's staff.

"I 'elped too." The boy Sandry had hit, who claimed to be helping them, said.

"Really?" The lady raised her eyebrows at him. "You two worked together?"

He shrugged. "Looked like a good fight."

"Well, you boys should run along, before I tell your parents what has happened." The boys didn't need to be told twice. They all ran from fear of the lady.

"As for you," She nodded to Sandry. "We'll take you to your parents."

"It's okay." Sandry said brightly. "My uncle is usually busy, so I should stay here for a while.

"Okay, but why don't you come with us." She said, her forehead creasing. "I think Rosethorn has some stuff to help with your bruises."

Sandry nodded happily, and walked beside the Trader girl.

The trader looked at Sandry. "I'm Daja." She offered by introduction. The boy coughed from the other side of her. "Oh, and this is Briar."

Sandry grinned. "I'm Sandry."

"Hello Sandry, nice to meet you." The woman said. "My name is Lark."

When they got back to the winding circle wagon they were greeted by, in Sandry's opinion, a scary looking woman.

"What have you children been up to?" She said, looking exasperated.

"Nuthin'" Briar mumbled.

"What did you say, boy?" The woman, Rosethorn said.

"I didn't say nothing." Briar said.

Sandry looked at him. She found it strange that he was with these people. Not wanting to be rude, but he sounded like he was off the street, and none of the others did.

"Yeah, yeah thief boy." Daja teased.

Before Sandry could inquire any more, someone rode by on a horse.

"Good day, Duke." Lark offered warmly.

"Good day, Lark." The duke looked at them, and his mouth widened with shock. "Sandry? What in God's name happened to you child?"  
Sandry blushed. "It's okay uncle. I'm not seriously hurt."

'Uncle?' Briar thought, shocked. 'She's a noble.'

That shocked him even more than it would have, because he'd seen her fight so well. She didn't act like a noble, except for maybe her talking. It was too proper to be normal, but other than that, she seemed to be a normal town girl.

"Yes Sandry, but what happened?" Her uncle persisted.

"It's quite all right, Duke." Lark said. "You see, Daja, here–" She put an arm around Daja as she said that. "–Was in a bit of trouble, and Sandry just helped her out."

"Oh." The duke relaxed from his tense position and managed to smile wryly. "That's okay. You should really put some ice on your bruises, sweetie."

Sandry nodded clearly glad he wasn't mad at her.

Sandry was so relieved that her uncle wasn't going to stop her from going to the city any more. However, this faded when she turned to look at Briar and Daja's faces. They were both staring at her like she wasn't human. She sighed, and just when she thought she'd made some new friends.

Okay, and I'll end it there. Please review, and any ideas will be appreciated.


	3. Uncertain Feelings

Disclaimer- I own nothing because I'm not Tamora Pierce

**Part Three- Uncertain Feelings**

Tris finally decided to go back to the others, as she was out of money, but gladly had three books under her arm. As she went to the Winding Circle cart she saw Daja and Briar both a bit beaten up along with a strange girl. A well-dressed man, who seemed to be powerful, also joined them.

"What happened?" Tris asked, unable to hide the concern in her voice.

"It's okay Tris." Lark kindly informed her. "Daja, Briar and Sandryâ€•" Lark indicated to the strange girl. "â€•All were in a fight, but they're all okay."

Tris nodded, feeling a bit embarrassed for being so worried. "Why were you two stupid enough to get in a fight?" She asked them, trying to make up for her emotion earlier. If she got attached to the people she was living with now, it would just make it harder when she had to move again.

"It wasn't my fault." Daja said. "It was the stupid Kaqs."

"Daja!" That girl, Sandry said slightly shocked.

Of course Tris had no idea why because she couldn't understand the Trader's language.

"Nah, she's right." Briar said, and Tris knew that Briar could speak Trader as he had done so in conversations with Daja quite a few times.

"You speak Trader?" Daja asked in surprise.

Sandry nodded. "My parents, liked to travel. I...uh...travelled with them before coming to live with my uncle." Sandry said, indicating to the man, and Tris could have sworn she heard some sadness in Sandry's voice.

"Yes." The man added. "Sandry has picked up quite a few talents."

"As it seems." Lark smiled at her, and Tris glared at her.

'She was just a snobby noble, who is probably regretting the fact that she's talking to commoners.'

Briar looked at Sandry, studying her. He still couldn't believe she was a noble after the fight. But now, listening to her talk, knew that there was no mistaking it. She was a noble, and they were not.

'She's probably wishing she'd never assisted us.' Briar thought. 'She probably wants to get away from us, to talk to nobles like herself.'

He still admired her, despite her position. She was pretty and knew how to fight. His head still hurt. She could probably survive on the streets with those qualities. And she could speak Trader. That was a surprise.

Lark felt something about Sandry. She wasn't quite sure what it was, but it was a simular feeling she'd felt for Tris, Briar and Daja. The feeling of untrained magic. Of course she couldn't be sure, and this girl is bound to have been tested for magic. But then, the others had too, and they still didn't know they had magic. Another problem Lark was faced with was how to get this girl to Discipline. The others had been fairly easy to do so. Briar was going to go to the docks for being a thief, so nobody particularly cared when Niko took him to Winding Circle. Tris had travelled from home to home, so the people at her last home had asked them to take her. And Daja had been in an accident, which killed her family, so she was declared an outcast among her people anyway. But Sandry was a noble, with an uncle who, as it seemed, had an obvious affection for her. She, unlike the others, wasn't all alone. She would be a difficult one to hook. But, Lark felt, it was important to have her, to complete them.

Sandry could help but feel both Daja's and Briar's suspicious gazes. She wished, as she spoke to them, that they hadn't found out she was noble. She wished she could befriend them, and they would treat her how they had before her uncle had come. She wanted friends so badly, and she wanted them to be her friends just as badly. She was also aware that the redhead, whom Lark had referred to as Tris, was glaring at her. Sandry knew it wasn't anything personal; it was just because she was noble.

"Sandry, do you have many friends?" Lark asked, and Sandry turned to stare at her in shock at such a personal question. She had no idea how she'd answer this one. Luckily her uncle answered for her.

"No," Her uncle said. "I'm afraid it's difficult for me to take Sandry places with my busy schedule, and there are no other children at my house."

"Oh." Lark said. "Well why don't you come to Winding Circle sometime. I know these three would like the company. How about tomorrow?"

Sandry was pretty sure they wouldn't want to hang around with a noble, but she didn't care. She would have a chance to be with people her own age. And there was no way she'd turn that down. "Yes, of course."

"We'll send someone from Winding Circle to collect you." Lark told her. "See you tomorrow Sandry."

Sandry nodded and had to try hard to contain her glee. She was about to make some new friends. And she would put all her will into doing so.

Okay, I'll end there now and I promise I'll update soon. Please review. Thanx.


	4. Intertwining Magic

**Part Four- Intertwining Magic**

The next morning, Sandry got up really early, excitement pulsing through her body.

"Sandry." She told herself in the mirror. "Don't get too excited. You are just going to see some people. It's not that important."

But somehow it felt important. Sandry got the feeling that this day would change her life, though, if asked to, she couldn't explain how or why she thought this. She just did.

After dressing and brushing her hair, Sandry went downstairs to have breakfast. Her uncle was sitting at the dinning room table looking over some documents. Sandry smiled, he was always up before her, and he was always looking over some sort of documents. It was funny, how this was like an unplanned routine. She said good morning to her uncle, before a maid placed a bowl of porridge in front of her. She ate her breakfast, and just as she finished, another maid came to tell her the people from Winding Circle were here.

"Bye sweetie." Her uncle said, looking up from his documents. "Have fun."

Sandry smiled excitedly in return. "I will."

When Sandry went to the cart she didn't expect to find someone she knew. But the person driving the cart was Niko.

"Niko." Sandry said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take you to Winding Circle," He told her. "As a personal favour to Lark."

Sandry nodded, as that reason made sense, and got in the cart. As they rode up to the temple, Sandry had a nice conversation with Niko. They talked about the weather, the current affairs of Emelan and such.

"Sandry, how have you been?" Niko asked, abruptly. "Have you been happy?"

"Uh...its nice living at my uncle's." Sandry replied a little shocked.

Niko nodded. "Of course it is." And began talking about random things again. Sandry was shocked by his question, but by the time she got to Winding Circle she had forgotten about it.

Niko dropped her off in front of a cottage, and told her that it was discipline, where Lark and Rosethorn lived with Briar, Tris and Daja.

When Sandry knocked on the door, Briar opened it and gave her a look of surprise. Luckily Lark came and smiled warmly.

"Sandry, welcome, please come in." Lark stepped aside, allowing Sandry to enter. "You too Niko." She called out to the man who was standing by the cart.

Sandry smiled as she walked into the neat little cottage, followed by Niko.

"Would you like some tea?" Lark asked both of them.

Sandry nodded. "Please."

Niko also accepted that offer, and Daja, whom Sandry had just noticed was in the kitchen, brought a pot of tea over.

Sandry sat there sipping her tea, like a perfect lady, in silence.

"So, Sandry how have you been? Has Rosethorn's ointments helped your bruises?" Lark asked.

Sandry nodded. "They are still sore, but no where near as bad as they would have been without it." She looked at Rosethorn. "Thank you."

Rosethorn nodded and gruffly said. "Your welcome."

More silence followed that, as Sandry finished her tea.

"Would you like a tour of discipline?" Lark asked and Sandry nodded. "Briar." Lark said, startling the boy who was sitting there staring into his cup. "Would you like to give Sandry a tour?"

"I...uh...yeah." He said and stood up. He turned back to Sandry. "You comin'?"

She jumped up and followed. He pointed out Lark and Rosethorn's rooms, the spare room and his own, before taking her upstairs.

"This is the Trader's â Daja's room." He pointed. "And this is coppercurl's room." He said and opened the room, to reveal Tris reading a book on her bed.

"What do you want?" Tris snapped.

"Hello. We never really got introduced yesterday, I'm Sandry." Sandry smiled and held her hand out at the other girl.

"I'm Trisana Chandler." Tris said, emphasizing her last name, and not bothering to shake Sandry's hand. "What's your actual name?"

Sandry began to blush. "Uh... Sandrilene fa Toren?"

"See." Tris pointed out. "You're a noble. Nobles don't mix with merchants, or Trader's, especially not thieves."

Then it was Briar's turn to blush.

"Why?" Sandry asked. "Why can't I have friends?"

Tris saw the pain in Sandry's eyes and almost regretted her words. "You can have friends." She replied calmly, trying not to show any emotion. "With other nobles."

Sandry looked down. "Fine." And she left the room quickly, hoping they didn't see the tears, which had started to form in her eyes. She didn't want to go back downstairs to Lark like this, but she couldn't stay in the hall. An answer presented itself when she found a door on the ceiling.

'This probably leads to the roof.' She thought and went up to the roof. It was nice, Sandry decided. Sitting up her, with nothing but the wind to trouble her. She continued to cry, until tears didn't come anymore. Sandry knew she was being ridiculous, but she couldn't help it. Someone telling her so bluntly that they didn't want to be her friend was painful.

A movement coming from the door to the roof startled her. She spun around to see Briar coming to the roof.

When Briar saw her he froze, like he was doing something he shouldn't be.

"What, aren't we allowed on the roof?" Sandry asked, panicking. She didn't want to get in trouble with Lark, who had been so kind to her.

Briar relaxed. "Nah, I'm just used to being like this. Coz I was a thief."

Sandry blushed. "Oh. Do you want me to leave?"

Briar shook his head. "Nah. Ya can stay 'ere if ya want."

Sandry nodded, and they sat in silence. Briar was extremely friendly, but at least he was nicer than Tris.

"So, Briar?" She thought out loud. "It's a nice name."

He shrugged. "They told me ta make up a name fer meself before comin' 'ere."

She nodded. "So, you chose it yourself?" She inquired, quite surprised.

He nodded. "af'er th' plant, coz I really like..." He went silence, like he'd told her too much.

Sandry sat and thought about this. He liked plants; that was unexpected, but kind of sweet. Sandry figured that there was more to him than the tough thief exterior.

"Why did you come here?" Sandry asked, once again trying to break the awkward silence.

"Coz." He shrugged. "It was 'ere or th' docks. I didn't wanna go to th' docks."

"Why were you going to go to the docks?" Sandry asked, knowing she was probably sounding annoying and pathetic by asking so many questions, but couldn't help it. He was an intriguing person.

"Coz I'm a thief." He said, obviously. "and once ye caught as a thief three times it's to th' docks." He held out his hands as proof and Sandry saw an X's between the thumb and forefinger on each hand. She recognized that as a thief brand.

"Where did you live?" She asked, and even she found no point to this question.

"Hajra in Sotat." He replied, and she could hear some irritation in his voice, but at least he hadn't refused to answer her questions.

"Do you miss it?"

He snorted. "What's there to miss?"

She nodded, and understood what he meant. She didn't miss any of her old homes, the only thing that gave them meaning were her parents. Now, they were just laces on the map.

At the thought of her parents she felt tears form in the corner of her eyes. She wiped them away furiously, feeling stupid. They'd been dead for months, yet she still cried at their memory.

"What's wrong?" Briar asked gruffly, then blushed. "I mean...er...what's wrong?" He said, trying to put on a caring voice.

Sandry laughed, coz he sounded like he'd never had to act concerned for someone before.

"Nothing, I was just thinking aboutâ no, it doesn't matter." Sandry said, not wanting this boy to think she was just an emotional noble who can't accept death.

"Boy!" A loud voice called out, and briar tried to hide. "I know your up there boy, is the girl with you?"

When Briar didn't replied, Rosethorn sighed. "Come down boy, we wanna talk to ye all."

Rosethorn disappeared and Briar sighed. "We should go down there. Come on."

Sandry followed Briar back to the kitchen where Niko, Lark and Rosethorn were sitting with Tris and Daja.

"Take a seat." Lark said to them, and Sandry and Briar both sat down.

"Now, we thought we'd wait to tell you this." Rosethorn said to them. "But Niko thinks you should no now, before it gets too dangerous."

"Er...do you want me to leave?" Sandry asked, feeling like this was some sort of private 'family' thing.

Niko shook his head. "No, this will effect you too Sandry."

"You have all been tested for magic, correct?" lark asked, and they nodded, except Briar.

"Have any of you been told you have magic?" Lark asked.

"I was told I have demons." Tris mumbled.

"Well, we do." Lark continued, ignoring Tris' comment. "I have magic in weaving, Rosethorn in plants and Niko is a truthsayer and seer."

They all looked at them in surprise. Tris, Briar and Daja were all in awe that they had been living with mages.

"Magic is the reason you are all here." Niko stated. "I have seen highly unusual magic in each of you."

"Magic?" Sandry said. "In me?...but that's...that's impossible."

"We all 'ave magics?" Briar asked stunned. "In what?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Niko asked, surprised. "You have plant magic. Daja has magic to do with metals and Tris, is a weather witch."

Sandry looked at them all in surprise. Briar's she understood, as he had said he liked plants, and she guessed the others had been compelled to things to do with their magic.

"What about me?" she asked, deep down knowing what it would be.

"You tell me?" Niko said.

"I...I...can't...I'm a noble." She said. "I'm not allowed to."

"What?" Briar asked.

"Weaving" Sandry said. "I've never been allowed to weave, but I've always wanted to."

Okay ppl. Please review, and if you have any ideas, I would really appreciate them. Thank you.


	5. Realization or relief

**Part Five- Realization or Relief**

"Not allowed to?" Tris said, as the others looked atSandry, who seemed to be quite upset.

"I'm a noble." Sandry explained, calming down. "Nobles aren't allowed to weave."

Tris snorted. "Says who?"

Sandry sighed. "Everyone. Every time I mention my love for weaving...they...they act like it's the biggest sin of all."

Tris couldn't believe it, but now she understood why Sandry was different. She wasn't like other nobles. She was shunned upon as well. That they had in common.

"It's magic." Lark told her. "Maybe even destiny."

"And we can't fight destiny, can we?" Niko added, which made Sandry giggle.

"So...you'll teach me to weave?" Sandry asked Niko, cautiously, but hopefully.

Niko shook his head and her spirits sunk.

"No, I cannot teach you how to weave." Niko said. "I never learnt. Why don't you ask Lark, she's the weaver."

"Oh, please." Sandry said, turning to Lark.

"I can't refuse that now can I?" lark replied, laughing, but she was also thinking. 'It would be too dangerous.'

"What about us?" Daja asked. "How will we learn to control our magic?"

"You have already started that." Rosethorn replied gruffly. "By working with Frostpine you've been working on controlling your magic. Knowing the art is the first step."

There was a long silence, following that. Everyone was deep in their thoughts. Realization, relief, excitement and dread were just a few of the feelings running through the young mages at that time.

"Sandry, it might be considered more convenient if you come to live here for a while." Lark suggested, her tone showing she knew how big this is.

Sandry was shocked. That had never occurred to her. To leave her uncle's? She would miss it, seeing him everyday. But she knew he would understand. She was able to weave and would learn to control the magic she had never known of.

"I'll ask my uncle." Was all Sandry could reply.

There we go, another chapter. Sorry its short. puts on a big smile Please review. (Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please)


	6. Just A Child

**Part Six- Just a child **

Sandry couldn't believe she was so nervous about talking to her uncle, after all, not too long ago he had suggested that she move to Winding Circle Temple. Yet her nerves were buzzing as she tried to find the courage to discuss it. She looked at herself in the mirror, and all she saw was a girl, only a girl. With long sandy hair, who looked completely awkward and nervous. She stared at her reflection, unable to believe the girl staring back at her had any magi, or anything special about her at all. She just looked like a normal girl.

Sandry turned away from the mirror, and, surprisingly, felt calmer. She could do this, she could tell her uncle about her magic, and ask him about staying at Winding Circle. She knew she could.

The next time Sandry saw her uncle was that night at dinner. They sat in silence for a while as they ate as Sandry, despite her newfound calmness, still didn't know how to bring it up.

"How was it today?" Her uncle asked. "Did you have fun?"

Sandry nodded. "Yes, I did. And uncle, I nee to tell you something."

"What is it?" he asked, voicing concern.

"Niko, told me I have magic, all us children do." Sandry said, then trembled, awaiting her uncle's reaction.

"Well, he should know." Sandry's uncle said, after a while. "Will you begin learning about it soon?"

Sandry gaped at him. "You know I'll need training?"

"Of course." Her uncle replied. "In fact, you should probably go to Winding Circle to live for a while."

Sandry sat there staring at him, while feeling incredibly foolish. She had been so nervous about talking to him about leaving here to live there and then he just suggests it. She felt so stupid for it. She should know her uncle better, know that he always wants what's best for her.

"That's what I was going to ask." Sandry said, happily. "You don't mind?"

"Oh." Her uncle raised an eyebrow. "You were nervous about asking me?"

Sandry nodded and grinned. "Pretty stupid, huh?"

Her uncle laughed. "No. You're just a child. Only, you're been through so much that even you forget that sometimes."

Sandry nodded and thought about this piece of wisdom, which seemed to be so true.

"Would you like to go pack?" Her uncle offered after a while. "You could leave as soon as tomorrow, or even the next day."

Sandry nodded, and grinned wryly as she left the table and went to her room. She was going to Winding Circle, to learn about magic, but better than magic, weaving.

Okay I'm going to end this now because it is so terrible I couldn't possibly continue. The only reason I'm going to post this is because I haven't updated in a while and feel I should. PLEASE anyone who has any ideas about this story, don't be afraid to tell me. Coz I really need something. Desperately.

wishicouldreadmore: Thanks 4 ur review, and yea why not. Their like a young thirteenish. And Tris will be trusting...eventually.

Liarra: thanks, glad u think its awesome, hope this chapter doesnt change that too much

warrior of tortall: Thanks 4 reviewing, i will write on.

seirien: Yes, they are sounding very mature ten year olds, but if u look up at wat i wrote for wishicouldreadmore they are now thirteenish.

Psycholioness: Yes, grammer is not my strong point


End file.
